The Fake Breakup
by RachelR519
Summary: Ally Dawson has been dating Pop Star, Austin Moon for over a year. When the head of his record label demands the two breakup, they hatch up a plan. They Fake breakup. How will they continue to secretly date without anyone finding out? Will the couple be able to go through this obstacle?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but this idea has been floating around in my head and I couldn't get it out. Besides, I have major writers block for Far Away From Home. If anyone wants to give me some ideas for that story, be my guest.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Ally POV

"When will this damn bell ring?" I muttered under my breath as I stared intently at the clock on the wall. I was at school, and for someone who loved school, I just wanted it to end.

Once the bell rang, I gathered all my books and ran out of the classroom, ignoring the stares from all the students. I hurried over to my locker, grabbed my bag, and ran out of the building. I grinned when I saw a familiar figure standing by his car, sunglasses over his eyes, and a beanie on his head, covering his blonde hair.

I walked up to him and pecked his lips. "Hey," I murmured, a smile on my face.

"Hi to you, too." Austin whispered, a smile on his face. He opened the passenger side door, allowing me to hop in before he hurried over to his side and hopped in. He started the car and sped out of the school parking lot.

"So, how was school?" He asked, rubbing his thumb over my knuckles as he held my hand, keeping his other hand on the wheel.

I shrugged and leaned back against my seat. "Boring. I'm just glad it's finally the weekend."

Austin and I had been dating for over a year, but we had been best friends ever since we met at the age of ten. We met when he arrived at Marino Elementary, and we had been best friends ever since. We had two other best friends, Trish and Dez, but those two weren't as close as Austin and I. Actually, they pretty much hated each other.

When Austin was fifteen, he was signed to Starr Records. We were both seventeen now. It was always his dream to become a famous Pop Star, and now his dream was being fulfilled. Trish was his manager, and Dez was his video director. I was his part time songwriter. By part time, I meant that I wrote him songs once in a while. He had professional songwriters, but he loved the songs I wrote.

Once Austin pulled into my driveway, I unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to him. "Are you coming in?" I asked.

He nodded and unbuckled his own belt before getting out of the car. I opened my own door and got out of the car. My mom wasn't home, so Austin and I had the house to myself. As for my dad, well, he wasn't around anymore. He left when I was five. I barely remembered him.

"Want anything to drink or eat?" I asked once we were inside my house.

"Since I know you don't want to make me pancakes, I'm gonna have to say no." He said, causing me to laugh.

"You know me too well." I giggled, sipping on the glass of water I poured myself.

"Of course I do." He smirked.

"Alright, before I decide to mention your ego-"

"Which you already did."

"-I need to start my homework." I finished, ignoring his interruption.

"Want me to help?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine. It's not that much." He nodded as we started the trek upstairs. As soon as we entered my room, Austin collapsed on my bed. I sat down at my desk chair.

"Man, I'm so tired." He moaned.

"Hey, at least you didn't have to go to school." I told him. Austin was homeschooled, along with Trish and Dez. I was stuck in public school.

"If you think about it, I still go to school." He said, not bothering to look at me. He was on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah, but you don't have to get out of the house." I grabbed my Math text book from my bag and started doing the problems that were assigned.

About ten minutes later, I was done. Luckily, Math was all I had. I shoved my book back in my bag, and went over to Austin, lying my head on his chest. He immediately started playing with my hair.

"I missed you today." He murmured.

I smiled. "I missed you, too. I really wished I was homeschool like you three."

"Als, all you have to do is agree to be my full time songwriter, and you can get out of public school."

I placed my chin on his head so I was looking up at him. "Austin, you know I can't. My mom won't allow it."

"Maybe if you tell her that you wrote a few of my songs, she will allow it."

"I doubt it." I mumbled, a frown on my face.

Austin opened his mouth to say something, but his phone going off silenced him. He sighed and whipped it out of his pocket, pressing the answer button.

"Hello?" He answered. "Oh, hey, Trish, what's up? Uh, now?" He glanced down at me. "Alright, we'll be right there. Bye." I sat up, allowing him to do the same.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Management wants to talk to us."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Us? Why me? I haven't written you a song in months."

He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know, but they said it was urgent. Let's go." We both hurried out of the house and made our way to Starr Records.

I didn't know why, but once we arrived, my heart started pounding. I had no clue as to why I was nervous, because it wasn't like I was in trouble. Right?

Austin's hand was intertwined with mine, squeezing it once in a while as we walked towards the conference room. He could probably sense my nervousness.

He opened the door, and we both walked in, sitting down at the table. There in the room stood Jimmy, the owner of the record label, Trish, who had a sad look on her face, and a tall blonde who was extremely beautiful. She was model thin, and she had amazing blue eyes. I felt like a troll compared to her.

"Uh, hi." Austin awkwardly greeted. Jimmy, Trish, and the blonde took seats across from us, only making me nervousness grow.

"What's going on?" Austin asked.

"Austin, we have noticed a decrease in sales from your recent album, and I believe I know why." Jimmy said, causing me to frown. I didn't know his sales went down.

"Why?" My boyfriend asked.

"Ally." He simply answered. Austin's grip on my hand tightened.

"Why would my girlfriend be the problem?" His voice was cold.

"Austin, your fans want to see you with someone who is famous and not so…awkward."

I could feel tears pooling in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. "You being with Ally is causing your sales to drop." Jimmy continued. "Tiffany here," He gestured to the blonde sitting next to Trish. "Will help your sales rise exponentially."

"What are you trying to say?" Austin asked through gritted teeth.

"You're gonna breakup with Ally and start dating Tiffany."

As soon as those words escaped Jimmy's mouth, my jaw dropped opened, as did Austin's. Tiffany, however, was smirking.

"You want me to breakup with Ally? The love of my life?" Austin yelled. I looked at Trish who was shaking her head, a frown on her face. She even looked like she was close to tears.

"It's the only way your sales will go up." And with that, Jimmy walked out of the room, the stupid beach blonde following him.

"Trish, tell me he's joking?" I asked, my voice cracking. I finally let the tears fall.

"I'm so sorry, Ally. I tried talking him out of it, but he wouldn't budge." She said apologetically.

"So that's it?" Austin asked. "I breakup with Ally and start dating that fake?"

"It's either that, or Jimmy drops you from the label." Trish explained. "I'll give you two some space." She mumbled before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Instead of looking at Austin, I just stared down at my lap. "Als, look at me." He pleaded softly. I did, and regretted it immediately. He looked like a kicked puppy, his eyes filled with tears.

"What are we gonna do, Austin?" I whispered, a few tears rolling down my face. He immediately wiped them away with the pad of his thumb.

"I don't know, but I'm not breaking up with you." He stated firmly.

"But what about what Jimmy said? If you don't, he'll drop you from the label."

"I don't give a damn about what Jimmy said." He growled. "There is no way that I'm breaking up with you."

"Austin, I can't let you be dropped from the label. You've worked too hard for this all to end."

His jaw clenched, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Seeing him like this broke my heart. "So you want to breakup?" He asked, his voice cracking.

I was about to answer him, but an idea popped into my head. I smiled, causing him to furrow his eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Because I just thought of a way for us to stay together."

His eyes widened and he jumped out of his seat. "How?!"

I stood up and grabbed his hands. "What if we fake breakup?"

"Fake breakup?" He asked slowly.

I nodded. "We stage our breakup, and the news will obviously spread like wildfire, so everyone will know by the next day." I explained.

"What about Tiffany?"

I grimaced. "Unfortunately, you'll have to date her, but it will only be pretend."

He nodded, taking all the information in. "Would we tell anyone?"

"I say we tell Trish and Dez, but no one else. The less people know the better."

He nodded once again, and just when I thought he was going to object to all this, he suddenly smiled and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"You're a genius, Als." He breathed into my ear. "You're a fucking genius."

I chuckled. "Do you think this will work?" I asked, pulling away from the embrace.

"It has to." He cupped my face in his hands. "There is no way I'm letting you go, alright?" I nodded as he brought me into a passionate kiss, causing butterflies to erupt in my stomach.

Once we pulled away, he leaned his forehead against mine. "So, when do we stage our breakup?" I asked, staring directly into his brown eyes.

"Tomorrow. But for right now, I don't want to think about it. I only want to think about me and you." He murmured huskily before capturing my lips in another kiss.

Starting tomorrow, Austin and I would be broken up. Sure, it would be fake, but secretly dating would be a challenge. Would we be able to do it?

**How was the first chapter! Review/favorite/follow! I have a good feeling about this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the favorites, and follows! But, I was a little disappointed that I only got 8 reviews. I usually get more. **

**Genre: Romance, Humor, Drama**

Ally POV

"Do we have to do this in public?" I quietly asked Austin as we strolled through the mall with Trish and Dez.

"We don't have a choice, Als." He replied just as quiet. "We have to make this breakup as real as possible." I nodded.

We had a plan for the breakup, but I didn't like it. Austin and I were supposed to start arguing about his career, which would then lead to a lot of shouting. We would have to say things we didn't mean, and he wanted me to actually cry. I wasn't sure I could pull this off. And I really hated how we were gonna do this whole thing in the mall. We were gonna draw so much attention.

"Guys, I'm gonna start it now." Trish whispered. She was going to initiate the fight that would lead to our breakup. We nodded. "So Austin, you ready for your concert tonight?"

"What concert?" I asked, pretending to act clueless.

"The concert I've been talking about for weeks." Austin replied.

I stopped walking and placed my hands on my hips. "You never told me about this concert."

"Ally, yes I did. You probably weren't listening to me."

"I always listen to you, Austin." I said.

"No, all you do is talk." He snapped. "You never listen!"

I had to remind myself that we were acting because Austin was a really good actor. "What are you talking about? All I ever do is listen!"

"That's bullshit!"

People started surrounding us, but I did my best to ignore them. "Don't yell at me! It's not my fault you're lying to me!"

"How the hell am I lying to you?" He threw is hands up in frustration. Fake frustration, obviously.

"Because you never told me about the concert!" I snapped. "I'm starting to think your career is more important than me."

His jaw clenched. "You did not just say that." Wow, it looked like he was really angry. _He deserves an Oscar,_ I thought.

"What? Can't handle the truth?"

"Ally, shut up before I do something I regret." He spoke through clenched teeth.

I took a step forward so we were only inches apart. "What are you gonna do? I'm sick of your career coming between us."

"Then I have a solution." He took in a sharp breath and looked at me with apologetic eyes. "We're done."

I knew we were acting, but I couldn't help but gasp. My eyes filled with tears. "Fine." My voice cracked as I talked. "Have a nice life." I grabbed Trish's arm and pulled her into the nearest bathroom.

"Whoa, Ally, calm down." Trish soothed, noticing that I was sobbing like a maniac. "You guys didn't actually breakup."

"I know!" I cried. Thankfully no one was in the bathroom. "I don't understand why I'm crying." I ran a hand through my hair and laughed thickly. "I'm such a dork."

"Meh. Little bit." Trish agreed, chuckling. "Als, you have to realize that he was just acting. He didn't mean anything he said."

"I know." I said quietly, my sobs under control. "It just seemed so real."

Suddenly, Trish's phone went off, causing me to look at her. "That was fast." She mumbled.

"What?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"Your breakup is trending on Twitter." She said, causing my eyes to widen.

"I guess they couldn't wait to spread the news of the breakup." I chuckled bitterly. "He has fans that believe they'll date and get married."

"I wouldn't really call them fans, Als. More like psychotic girls."

My phone started vibrating in my pocket, signaling that I got a text. I whipped it out and read it.

_Als, meet me at your house,_ The text read. It was Austin.

I didn't bother texting back. "Austin wants me to meet him at my place." I told Trish.

She nodded. "It's a good thing we took separate cars." I nodded in agreement as we slipped out of the bathroom, hurrying towards her car. I didn't have my license yet, so Austin and Trish always drove me. I didn't completely trust Dez.

Once we got to my house, I noticed my bedroom window open. Austin must had come inside through the window since my mom was home. She had to have heard about the "breakup." If not, then she would eventually.

"Thanks for the ride, Trish." I thanked as I got out of the car.

"No problem. Now go see your man." I rolled my eyes and smiled, waving goodbye as I watched her speed off down the road. I walked up to the door and slowly opened the door, hoping to just slip past my mom.

"Hi, honey."

I failed.

My mom smiled warmly as she embraced me in a hug. I buried my face in her hair and smiled. My mom and I were really close since we only had each other. She was there for me as I grew up, and I owed everything to my mom.

"How was your day, sweetie?" She asked, stroking my hair.

Since she was bounding to find out about the "breakup" eventually, I decided to just tell her. "A-Austin and I broke up." I pretended to act completely heartbroken, and I guess it was believable because she gasped.

"Oh, honey." She murmured, wrapping me in another hug. "I'm so sorry." All I did was nod. "What happened?" She held me at arm's length.

"Uh, can we talk later? I just want to rest for a little." I produced tears and made my voice crack.

She nodded in understanding. "Of course, sweetie. I'll call you when dinner's ready." She kissed the top of my head before slipping into the kitchen. I quickly ran upstairs and entered my room, shutting and locking the door so my mom wouldn't walk in.

Austin jumped off my bed and wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry, Als." He murmured in my hair. I nodded against his chest.

I pulled away from the hug and walked over to my window, closing it and shutting the shades so we could have some privacy. He sat down on my bed and patted the spot next to. I sat down and he wrapped his arm around me.

"Everyone knows about our "breakup"." I said, putting air quotes around breakup.

He nodded. "I know. At least Jimmy will be happy." He spat, his voice cold.

"And now you have to date that stupid Tiffany." I mumbled bitterly.

"Als, listen to me." He said softly, pressing his forehead against mine. "Tiffany is nothing compared to you. I love you and only you. I would give up my career if you'd let me."

"And that's why we staged our breakup, Austin. I don't want you giving it up. You worked too hard."

He cupped my cheek and caressed it lightly. "You're amazing, Als." He whispered before pressing his lips to mine in a sweet, gentle kiss. One of my hands tangled itself in his blonde locks, while the other laid limp in my lap.

"I love you." He breathed once we pulled away.

I smiled. "I love you, too."

"Ally! Dinner!" My mom called, causing me to frown.

"I better get going." Austin said sadly. I nodded. "I'll talk to you later." He gave me a peck on the lips before slipping out the window.

Austin sneaking out would be the new normal. I didn't like it.

* * *

Going to school without my friends was quite difficult when Monday arrived. As soon as I walked through the doors of Marino High, all eyes were on me. Yes, everyone knew I was dating Austin Moon, one of the most famous singers on Earth, and now they knew of our "breakup".

I had three words.

THIS FUCKING SUCKED.

"Hey, Ally." Dallas, the football star greeted as he approached my locker.

"Uh, hi." I said, closing my locker. I tried moving away, but he blocked my path. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah. You can go out with me this Friday."

I opened my mouth to say something, but I was cut off. "She's not interested." I turned to the sound of the voice and gasped.

"Trish!" She laughed and hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"One sec." She turned to Dallas. "Get lost before I pound you to a pulp." He rolled his eyes and walked away, murmuring some words that were incoherent.

"Alright, what are you doing here?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"I'm going to school with you now." My eyes widened. "Austin thought it would be a good idea for you to have a friend with you right now, and I agreed. Besides, if anyone bugs you, I'll take care of them."

I squealed and hugged her again. "You have no idea how happy I am."

"I can tell. You squealed so loud that I lost hearing in my right ear."

I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved her. "You don't mind going to boring classes?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nah. I'll probably just sleep."

I laughed at my crazy best friend before whipping out my phone.

_Thank you so much!_ I texted Austin.

He replied immediately. _Anything for my favorite girl ;)_

**Chapter 2 is finished! How was it? It would be great if I got more reviews. I really want to know what people think of this story. Love you guys! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, I decided to not delete this story. I hope as I continue to write that the story will get better. Thanks to the reviewers who begged me not to delete this story. **

Ally POV

_"Worldwide Pop Star, Austin Moon, was recently seen with supermodel and actress, Tiffany Clay, eating at Red Fish Grill, one of the most romantic restaurants in Miami. It is no news to the world that Austin Moon and Ally Dawson have broken up, but has Moon already moved on?" _

"Why are you watching this crap?" Trish asked, grabbing the remote out of my hand to shut the TV. She plopped down and offered me some popcorn from the bowl she was holding. I shook my head, declining her offer.

"Maybe this whole fake breakup thing was a bad idea." Trish said. "I mean, look at you. You're obviously suffering."

"I don't care, Trish." I finally spoke. "It was either fake breakup, or have Austin lose his recording contract."

"But Austin said you were more important than his career."

"And that's sweet of him to say, but I know he would die if he wasn't performing."

Trish sighed and smiled sadly. "I still feel bad that I couldn't do anything to change Jimmy's mind."

I waved her off. "Don't worry about it. I know you did your best."

"Apparently my best wasn't good enough." She grumbled, shoving a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Don't beat yourself up about it, Trish. Austin and I are still together, we just can't let anyone know."

"Let anyone know about what?" My mom asked, entering the house.

I looked at Trish in panic, and even her eyes were wide. "U, t-that Dez let a scorpion lose in the mall." I lied.

She nodded slowly. "Remind me to not go to the mall until it's caught." I nodded and chuckled nervously. "Wait, you're still hanging out with Dez?"

I tilted my head in confusion. "Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"Because he's Austin's best friend, and you two aren't dating anymore."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Mom, I'm not gonna start ditching Dez just because Austin and I broke up."

"Good for you, Als." She kissed the top of my head before walking into the kitchen.

"That was so close." Trish whispered. I nodded. "Maybe you should tell your mom about this whole thing."

I shook my head. "Trish, I never told her that I wrote a few of his songs because she wouldn't approve of that. What makes you think she would approve of this?"

She shrugged. "I just figured that you hated lying to your mom, so you'd want to tell her."

I bit my lip and looked down at my lap. I never thought about that. I knew this whole fake breakup thing would mean lying to the world, but it never crossed my mind that I would be lying to my mom. I had never lied to my mom before, and now that I was doing it, it made me feel sick to my stomach.

"As much as I hate lying to my mom, I can't tell her." I mumbled quietly. Trish nodded sadly. "Come on, let's go to the park or something."

After informing my mom of where we were going, Trish and I left the house. The park was only a ten minute walk away from my house, so we didn't need to drive. I would hope going to the park would help me forget about this whole fiasco, but it was stressing me out. It was hard enough seeing pictures of Austin and Tiffany in magazines acting like a couple. It made me realize that Austin and I wouldn't be able to do that for a long time. And the worst part? I wouldn't no how long.

"Oh, no." Trish mumbled as we entered the park and found a bench to sit on.

"What?" I asked. She was looking ahead, but before I had the chance to see what she was looking at, she pulled my arm and dragged me away.

"Trish, what's going on?" I asked, trying to pull away from her grasp.

We stopped walking and hid behind a bush. "Austin and Tiffany are here. It looks like they're on a picnic date."

I nodded, hating the fact that this would be the new normal. I knew that what I was about to do would tear me apart inside, but I peeked my head out and looked at them. If I was being honest, they actually looked like a cute couple. They were both smiling, Austin's arm was draped around Tiffany's shoulders, and she was leaning into him. Since Tiffany believed that we were actually broken up, I knew she was enjoying "dating" Austin. It was fake for him, but not for her.

"Als, maybe you should stop looking at them." Trish suggested softly.

"I can't help it." I said quietly. "They look happy."

"Ally, he's faking it!" She whispered shouted. "You don't believe that he's actually enjoying her company, do you?"

I shrugged. "I know he's a good actor, but..."

She slapped my arm. "Ally! Are you listening to yourself?" At least she was whispering and shouting. Did that make any sense?

"Okay, ow!" I silently yelled, rubbing my arm. "And two, I know what I'm saying."

"Apparently you don't because you're talking crazy."

I sighed and stood up, making my way towards the farthest bench away from them. Trish followed.

"Ally, I know when Austin is acting, and he's acting right now." Trish told me.

"Then why do I feel like he's cheating on me?" I asked, staring straight ahead. "Why do I feel like complete crap?"

She didn't respond to my question, but I didn't expect her too. We sat in silence for a few minutes, and all I heard were the peaceful chirps of the birds, followed by the soothing sound of the breeze. It was actually relaxing, but my mind wouldn't stop racing with thoughts. I hated that I was putting my mind on overdrive, but I couldn't help it.

* * *

"There's no way I could make it without ya, do it without ya, be here without ya." I softly sang as I pressed down on the keys on my piano. I sighed and grabbed my book before going to sit on my bed. I opened up to an empty page and started writing.

_Dear Songbook,_

_This whole fake breakup thing is tearing me apart. I thought it would be easier than actually breaking up, but it pretty much feels the same. I saw Austin and Tiffany on a fake date today, but to me it didn't even look fake. It looked completely real, and that's what I hated the most. Austin knows he's fake dating Tiffany, but Tiffany believes she's actually dating Austin. I'm afraid of the outcome of this whole debacle. Will Austin fall in love with Tiffany and leave me behind? That's what I'm most afraid of. I'm afraid that he'll leave me. But I'm just being paranoid, right? I mean, there's no way that could happen. Jeez, I feel like I'm becoming a clingy girlfriend, and I never want to become that. I've seen girls who cling to their boyfriends, and it's pretty sad. Alright, I think I've ranted enough. Until next time.  
_

_-Ally_

I closed my songbook and rested it on my bedside table. I leaned my head against the headboard and closed my eyes, only to have them shoot open by a knock on my window. There was Austin, a huge smile on his face. I couldn't smile back.

I opened the window and let him in, praying that no one saw him come in. "Hey, Als." He smiled and pecked my lips.

"Hey." I mumbled before reclaiming the spot on my bed.

"What's wrong?" He asked, furrowing his eyebrows. He sat across me from on my bed.

"I saw you and Tiffany at the park today." I said quietly, my eyes no longer able to make contact with his. I decided to just stare at my bed sheets.

"Als," He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "You know it was just for the paparazzi, right? I knew they were following us, so I had to make this new fake relationship believable."

"It looked to believable." I muttered under my breath. He didn't hear. "You could have at least told me. If you did, I would have avoided the park."

"I'm sorry, babe." He whispered, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead. "You're not mad, are you?" He asked, whipping out the puppy dog eyes.

I couldn't help but giggle. "You know I can never stay mad at you when you look at me like that."

He chuckled. "That was the idea."

"And no, I'm not mad. This whole thing is just frustrating." I told him, placing my head on his chest. His soothing heartbeat was making all my stress go away.

"I know, Als. Believe me, I know. But we won't be doing this forever." He rested his head on top of mine and started running his fingers through my hair.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked. "As long as you're signed with Starr Records, we're not allowed to date."

"Then if I have to, I'll leave Starr Records and find another record company."

I looked at him. "I wouldn't let you do that. You love Starr Records."

"And I love you more." He leaned down and pressed his forehead against mine. "I don't know how many times I have to tell you that."

I closed my eyes and placed my head back on his chest. Silence filled the room for a few moments before Austin decided to speak up. "If it helps, Tiffany doesn't shut up."

I looked at him and giggled. "Really?"

He nodded, a smile on his face. "She talks so much, and it's mainly stuff about her. The only thing she asked about me was how rich I am."

I rolled my eyes. "She's a spoiled rich kid."

"Yeah, I figured that out the first time we met her. And we didn't even talk that time."

I sighed. "I'm sorry you have to date her."

"You have nothing to apologize for. I'm doing this so we can stay together." He said.

I nodded. "Um, quick question."

"What?"

"Since she thinks you guys are actually dating, does that mean you guys are going to have to kiss?" I asked, my voice getting quieter as I spoke.

He shifted uncomfortably and stayed quiet. "I'm gonna take that as a yes." I mumbled.

"Don't be mad, Ally." He said softly.

"Then what do you want me to do?" I asked, switching positions so I was seating across from him. "If you want me to be happy that you have to kiss that girl, it's not going to happen."

"Of course I don't want you to be happy." He cupped my face in his hands. "I just want you to understand that anytime we kiss, it'll mean nothing. I don't want to kiss her, but I have too."

I cringed at the thought of them kissing. I didn't want that, but it had to be done. Stupid Jimmy. Stupid Tiffany. Stupid everything!

"Can't you like, slobber all over her so she won't want to kiss you?" I asked, causing him to laugh. Why was he laughing? I was being serious.

"I'll do my best, Als." I grinned and wrapped my arms around his neck, crashing my lips onto his.

"I love you." I mumbled against his lips.

"I love you, too. Only you."

**Alright, how was that? If people don't review, it makes me think that I'm doing a terrible job. So, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys for all the reviews, favorites, and follows! You guys rock! Enjoy this chapter!**

Friday's. They were probably my favorite days. One reason would be that it was the last day of school before the weekend. Sure, school was better now that Trish was attending, but I still wasn't enjoying it. Not that I actually ever enjoyed it.

After changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt, I slipped on my converses and made my way downstairs where the smell waffles immediately hit me.

"Morning, honey." My mom greeted me with a warm hug.

"Morning, mom. The waffles smell great." I complimented, taking a seat at the table. Right in the center of the table was a huge stack of waffles. "You always tend to make too much."

She chuckled. "Ally, you always eat them after school, so of course I make more." I playfully rolled my eyes stabbed a waffle with my fork, lifted it and set it down on my plate. She joined me at the table and we both started eating, comfortable silence taking over.

Once we were done with our breakfast, we quickly cleaned the table. "Als, do you remember Elliot?" My mom suddenly spoke up.

I slowly nodded and entered the kitchen, placing the dirty dishes in the sink. "Yeah, why?"

Elliot was my mom's friend's son. My mom and her friend, Sharon, both worked at the local Miami zoo. I had only met Elliot a few times. The last time I met him was probable seven or eight months ago.

"Well, since you and Austin broke up-" I couldn't help but cringe a little at the lie. "Sharon and I were thinking about setting you two up."

My eyes probably doubled in size, and my jaw dropped. "W-what?!" I spluttered.

"I just think you should move on from Austin." I took in a deep breath so I could stop myself from snapping at my mother. "Besides, Elliot and Sharon are coming over for dinner tonight."

"Mom!" I exclaimed, unbelievably upset that my mom would do this to me. "I don't want to go out with Elliot."

"Maybe you'll change your mind once you get to know him better." She gave me a warm smile in which I didn't return.

I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "I gotta go." I grumbled and walked out of the house, slamming the door in the process. The entire walk to school was spent mumbling about muttering to myself. I probably looked like a complete lunatic with the hand gestures I included.

As soon as I walked into school, I made a b-line for my locker. I was so pissed that I didn't even greet Trish who was waiting by my locker. All I did was grab my books and slam my locker shut before making my way to my first class.

"Alright, what's up with you?" Trish asked as she caught up with me.

Knowing I wouldn't be able to talk about this in public, I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the janitor's closet. She started complaining immediately, but the glare I gave her shut her up.

"Okay, I've never seen you this mad before." She commented. "What's up?"

"My mom wants to set me up with someone." I spoke through gritted teeth. Her eyes widened. "And he's coming over tonight with his mom."

"Whoa." She breathed. "What are you going to do?"

I shrugged. "I have no clue. I don't want to go out with Elliot, but I can't tell my mom the reason."

"Maybe you should." My best friend told me, causing my eyes to widen.

"Trish, are you insane? If I tell my mom, she'll blow a gasket."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think your mom will blow a gasket."

"What would your mom do if she found out you were lying to her?" I questioned. "Especially if have never lied to her before?"

She tilted her head, obviously thinking about. "Alright, good point." She said after a moment. I nodded. "You know what I think you should do?"

"What?"

"I think you should talk to Austin after school. Ask him what he thinks about all this."

"I can't." I mumbled somewhat bitterly.

"Why?" She asked confused.

"He and Tiffany are supposed to be going to some movie premiere tonight." She nodded sympathetically.

I would have been okay with this whole movie premiere date if I wasn't supposed to originally be Austin's date. But since we "broke up", that wasn't going to happen. I really never realized how hard this fake breakup thing was until we started it. Was I regretting it? A little bit.

"Come on, we better go to class." Trish said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I nodded and followed her out of the janitor's closet, not even caring that we were getting strange looks from the students in the hallway.

Talking to my mom really put me in a bad mood. I so didn't want to be here.

Too bad I didn't have a choice.

* * *

"Yes, freedom!" Trish cheered as we walked out of the school. Even though I was still in a bad mood, I couldn't help but smile and chuckle a little.

"You've only been here for a week." I told her as we walked towards her car. I didn't feel like walking home.

"Yeah, well, school is hell. Homeschooling is so much better." I laughed at my best friend as we hopped in her car. She started the engine and sped out of the parking lot.

During the ride home, all I did was stare out the window. I would have done anything to avoid going home, but then my mom would get mad at me, followed by some yelling, and I really didn't want that. We never fought, and whenever we did, it was over really stupid stuff.

"Als, we're here." Trish's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Again.

I looked at her. "Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded. "Good luck tonight." All I did was nod and get out of the car. I slowly walked up to the front door and reluctantly opened it. I really didn't want to be here.

I was hoping I would be able to just head on up to my room without my mom seeing me, but I failed.

"How was school, sweetie?" She asked, a smile on her face. She acted like nothing this morning happened.

"Oh, it was just great." I replied sarcastically.

She placed her hands on her hips. "I hope you don't have this attitude when Sharon and Elliot come over."

"I don't want them to come over!" I snapped. "I don't want to go out with Elliot and you can't make me!" I stormed upstairs, ignoring my mother's calls. I entered my room and slammed the door shut. I fell face first on my bed and screamed into my pillow. I was so pissed and my mother had the nerve to comment on my attitude.

My phone started ringing, and I picked it up without bothering to look at the Caller I.D. "What?" I mumbled, rolling over so I was on my back.

"Wow, that wasn't the greeting I expected." Austin said on the other end.

"Sorry, I'm in a bad mood."

"What's wrong?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

I sucked in a breath. "My mom is basically setting me up on a date with her friend's son."

Silence filled the other end, and I thought he hung up, but I was so wrong. "What?!"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me. "Yeah, and I don't know what to do."

"Oh, man." He mumbled quietly. I could only imagine that he was running his fingers through his hair.

"Austin, what am I going to do?" I questioned, my voice just above a whisper. "I can't date Elliot, but I can't tell my mom or him the reason."

"Alright, meet me at the pond." He said after a moment of silence.

"What about that movie premiere you're going to?" I asked, trying to keep my voice from going bitter or cold.

"It's not till later. I have still time. Just meet me at the pond."

"Alright, see you soon."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." I hung up and jumped out of bed, making my way downstairs.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mom asked as I gripped the doorknob of the front door.

I turned around to face her. "I'm going out. I'm not telling you where, so don't even ask." I barked before running out of the house. I knew I was being extremely mean to my mom, but I didn't care. She was involving herself in my life and that wasn't okay. It was far from okay.

When I arrived at the pond, I saw my favorite blonde sitting at one of the benches. He was wearing a beanie that covered his blonde head, and sunglasses that covered his amazing brown eyes. He even had on basketball shorts, something he never really wore. You really wouldn't have guessed it was him unless you were right up in his face. Good call, Austin Monica Moon.

"Hey." I greeted softly as I took a seat on the bench next to him. He stared straight ahead, his face expressionless.

"You need to go out with him, Ally." He blurted out, causing my eyes to widen.

"What?" I stood up. "Are you insane? Austin, I'm not going out with Elliot!"

He stood up and grabbed my shoulders. "Als, the only way people will believe that we're really broken up is if we date other people. I'm already doing that with Tiffany, so you need to do that with Elliot."

"B-but I don't want to." I whimpered, my eyes pooling with tears. "I only want you." He frowned and wrapped me in a hug. That was when I finally let the tears fall.

"And I only want you." He whispered, kissing the top of my head. "But we have to do this."

I looked up at him. "Wouldn't I be leading him on if we started going out? He would probably try to kiss me, and I wouldn't be able to do that."

Austin sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "This is all so frustrating." He kicked the dirt. "I really hate Jimmy for putting us through this."

"Me too."

Oh, you had no idea how much I hated Jimmy for putting us through this.

**Bam! So Austin wants Elliot and Ally to date. What do you think she's going to do? Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Ally POV

"Okay, I can do this." I mumbled to myself as I stood on the top steps. The doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of Elliot and his mother. My heart started beating out of its chest.

"Ally, they're here!" My mother called. I sucked in a deep breath and started my descent towards the bottom of the steps.

After my talk with Austin, I came straight home. He wanted me to date Elliot, but I didn't. No matter what my mom or the public thought about Austin and me, I would not be seen with another guy. Well, except for Dez. He was an exception.

I wasn't even sure what I was going to do yet. If my mom would push me to date Elliot, then I would have no choice but come clean about everything. I could only hope that she would keep it a secret. I couldn't risk Austin losing his record deal because of my mother blurting out our secret. He would hate me.

"Ally, it's so good to see you again." Sharon, Elliot's mother greeted, wrapping me in a hug. I awkwardly hugged back. I had only met this woman a few times, so hugging a stranger was quite weird.

"It's good to see you, too." I greeted back, a fake smile plastered on my face. I turned to Elliot who had a small smile on his face. "Hi, Elliot."

"Hi, Ally."

My mom clapped her hands together, gaining our attention. Good thing to since it was getting awkward fast. "Alright, who's ready for dinner?"

"I know I am." Sharon replied as we claimed our seats at the dinner table. "I had a fifteen hour shift at the zoo today, and didn't eat lunch."

"Jacob made you work fifteen hours today?" Mom asked. Jacob was their boss. All Sharon did was nod as we started passing food around the table.

Unfortunately for me, I was sitting next to Elliot during dinner. Why me? Did my mom hate me? And why did she want me to move on from Austin so fast. This whole fake breakup thing started only like, a week ago. Man, sometimes mothers were annoying.

"So Ally," Sharon began. I looked at her as I took a sip of my water. "I heard about you and Austin Moon breaking up." I mentally groaned. "I was quite shocked to hear about that. Are you alright?"

I nodded and pretended to look sad. "I'm getting better."

"Why'd you two break up?" Elliot asked.

My head snapped towards him. "Why do you care?" I tried to not sound so harsh, but could you blame me?

He shrugged innocently. "Just curious." He continued to eat his chicken like he didn't ask that question.

Who did this guy think he was? Just because he didn't know we were still together didn't give him the right to ask such a personal question. I thought I'd be able to try and be friends with him, but no thanks. I no longer wanted that.

"I honestly don't see why you even dated that blonde wannabe." Elliot continued, causing me to glare at him.

"Excuse me?" My voice was filled with venom, and I didn't even care that our moms were watching.

"What? Are you seriously defending the guy that broke up with you?"

"You don't know half the story, so I'd shut your mouth."

"Allyson!" My mom snapped, gaining my attention. "Apologize to Elliot right now."

"Apologize?" I asked, chuckling bitterly. "I'll apologize when hell freezes over." And with that, I stood up and ran out of the house, not caring that my so called mother was yelling my name.

Since it was the evening, the street in my neighborhood was empty, except for the occasional cars passing by. The street lights would flicker every so often, and it honestly annoyed the crap out of me. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I knew I couldn't go to Austin's house since he was at the movie premiere. I called the only person who I could count on at the moment. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, girl!" Her chirper voice filled my ears. "What's up?"

"Can you pick me up?" I asked, my voice slightly cracking. I hadn't even noticed I was starting to cry.

"Ally, what's wrong?" Her voice was filled with worry and concern.

"I'll explain once you pick me up. Can you?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. I'll be right over." After mumbling a quick bye, I hung up and sat down on the curb. I wasn't in front of my house, so I would have to watch for Trish's car.

After waiting for about ten minutes, I spotted Trish's car speeding down the street. I stood up and waved my arms, gaining her attention since she pulled over to the side. I quickly hopped in and told her to drive. I didn't want to tell her everything while we were in the car. I would probably have a breakdown or something.

As soon as we got to her house, we hurried upstairs to her room and she locked the door to give us privacy. We both settled on her cheetah print bed, and she stared at me for a moment, a frown on her face.

"Want to tell me what happened that has you so upset?" She asked softly.

I nodded and told her what happened at dinner. Since she already knew what my mom was planning, she wasn't happy with Elliot. Like, at all. And she had met him once before.

"Wow, I thought he was a nice guy when I first met him." She said.

I nodded in agreement. "Well, he's not. He's at ass."

"So I'm guessing you're sleeping over tonight?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Is that alright?"

"Ally, we've been best friends for how long?" She chuckled. "You're always welcome here."

I gave a weak smile. "Thanks." I reached over and gave her a hug. "Are my pajamas still in your drawer?" She nodded and I walked over to her dresser, pulling my pajamas out.

"I'm gonna go downstairs and tell my parents that you're staying." Trish informed me before stepping out of the room. I took that opportunity to step inside her bathroom and change out of my clothes.

I was so happy it was the weekend because I wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow. That also meant that I could avoid my mom. But since she would be worrying about me, I sent her a quick text letting her know I was okay. I quickly shut my phone off so I wouldn't have to read her response. You could say I was very bitter towards my mother at the moment. And I didn't even care.

My mom and I had always been close, but now it felt like we were getting pulled apart. If she would have just stayed away from my live life, then none of this would be happening.

When Trish returned, she informed me that her parents were cool with me staying here. I mean, I did stay here a lot, so they were used to me. I basically lived here.

"Did you talk to Austin today?" She asked me as she walked out of her bathroom, her pajamas on. And of course, they were cheetah print pajamas. She had such an addiction.

I nodded, then remembered that I never told her what Austin wanted me to do. "We met up at the pond before, and he told me to do something that I never thought he'd say."

"What he'd say?"

I bit my lip. "He wanted me to date Elliot."

"What?!" She exclaimed, jumping off the bed. Somehow she managed to trip and fall on her ass, but she quickly got up and sat back down on the bed. "Is he insane?"

I shrugged and played with the bottom of my shirt. "I immediately told him that I wouldn't do that since I would technically be cheating on him."

"Als," She said softly. "In a way, he's kind of doing that with you by going out with Tiffany."

I groaned and placed my head in my hands. "When did my life become a Soap Opera?"

She chuckled. "The day you and Austin started dating."

I looked at her and hit her with a pillow.

She hit me back.

That led to a pretty wicked pillow fight.

**Alright, I know this is a very short chapter, but since I haven't updated in a while, I thought this was good enough. There was a little drama with Ally and Elliot. Reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ally POV

"Als, get up." I heard a voice from above. "You have a visitor."

I groaned and snuggled deeper under the covers. "Tell them to go away." Just as I was about to fall back asleep, the blanket that was covering me was ripped, earning a groan to escape my mouth.

"You should have listened to Trish." A masculine voice said, but I immediately knew who it was.

I shot up and quickly rubbed my eyes, the blurriness shortly going away. "Austin? What are you doing here? What about Trish's parents?"

"They're at work, Als." Trish said. "And since I know you two want some time alone, I'm gonna go out and find a job. Later." And with that, she walked out of her room.

Austin sat down on the bed while I stood up and walked over to Trish's dresser, pulling out a hair tie from one of the drawers. I quickly pulled my hair into a messy bun.

"So, why did you sleep at Trish's place instead of your own?" Austin asked.

I looked at him and sat down on the bed, shaking my head. "Some things happened at the dinner last night and I got pissed off at my mom, so I stormed out."

"Want to talk about?" He asked softly.

I shook my head. "No. But how was the movie premiere?"

"You don't want to know, Als." He murmured.

I was about to question him, but then it dawned on me. "You kissed her." I whispered.

He looked at me sadly and bit his lip before nodding. "Jimmy was there with a bunch of paparazzi, so I had no choice." I nodded slowly and looked down at my lap. "Als, please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad, Austin." I mumbled, my eyes filling with tears. I blinked them back, not wanting them to fall. "This is all just too hard. I never see you anymore and when I do, you're with Tiffany and I'm with Trish. We can't even talk or people will get suspicious."

He put his finger under my chin, lifting it so I was forced to look at him. "Then how about we get away for a couple of days?"

"What?"

"Yeah, why don't we head on up to my parent's cabin in Colorado. No one will know we're there since only my family knows about it." He explained.

"I don't know, Austin." I said softly.

"Give me one reason why we shouldn't do this." I stayed silent because I couldn't think of a damn thing. "See? Nothing's stopping us."

"What would you tell Jimmy and Tiffany?" I asked.

He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I'll tell them that my parents want me to go visit my cousins in New York since I haven't seen them in a while." He grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. "Als, just say yes. We need some time alone."

I sucked in a breath before nodding, a small smile on my face. "Okay. We'll go." He grinned and kissed me softly.

"We'll leave in an hour, alright?" He said once we pulled away.

"Wait, what do I tell my mom? I can't just leave for a couple of days without telling her where I'm going." I told him.

"Als, I think you should tell your mom what's going on." He said, causing my eyes to widen. "Explain to her why we're doing what we're doing, and just pray that she understands."

Since this was the only way to get away without getting in trouble, I nodded. I was nervous at what my mom would say, and I could only hope that she wouldn't be too mad at me. 'Cause let's face it, she was going to be mad. Especially since I stormed out during dinner last night.

After our plans were made, Austin left Trish's house and went to his. He would tell his parents where he was going, but he wouldn't mention that he was going with me. He would tell them that he wanted some alone time.

Since I didn't have any other clothes, I changed into the ones I was wearing last night before hurrying out of the house. I made a run for my house and my heart started pounding when I saw my mom's car in the driveway.

"Now or never." I muttered as I opened the front door. I quietly walked in and scanned the first floor, only to find that my mother wasn't down here. I walked upstairs and made my way to her bedroom, where I found the door closed.

I softly knocked on it. "Mom?" I could faintly hear the shuffle of feet, and suddenly the door was swung opened, my mother standing on the other side.

"Allyson." She breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped me in a tight hug. I hugged her back before letting go. "You had me worried sick!"

"I know, mom." I sighed. "But Elliot was bad mouthing Austin and I couldn't handle it."

"I don't understand why you care so much if you two aren't together anymore." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"But we are, mom." She looked confused, so I continued. "Austin and I never broke up."

"If you two never broke up, then why did you tell me you did?"

As soon as she asked that question, I explained everything to her. I told her what Jimmy said, about how I came up with the idea of the fake breakup, and how Austin was fake dating Tiffany. Once I was finished, she just stared at me.

"Mom? Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded slowly. "That's just a lot of information to take in." I nodded in understanding. "Now everything makes sense."

"Yeah." I murmured. "Are you mad at me?" I needed to know.

"Of course not, Ally." She gave me a quick hug. "But I am sorry for trying to set you up with Elliot. I should have never tried to get involved in your love life."

I chuckled. "It's okay, mom." I bit my lip, suddenly remembering the trip. "Um, mom, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, sweetie. What is it?"

I sucked in a quick breath before letting it go. "Since Austin and I don't see each other often, he thought it would be a good idea to get away for a couple of days." My heart was racing I was so nervous.

"Ally," She warned. "I understand that you two want to be alone together, but are you forgetting he's a boy?"

I rolled my eyes. "I hope you know that that was a stupid question." She chuckled. "Mom, please. We're just going to his family cabin in Colorado."

She bit her lip, obviously thinking about it. She nodded after a moment, causing me to squeal and hug her. "Just be careful up there, alright?"

"I will. Thank you!" I kissed her cheek before running into my room.

But before I closed my door, I heard her yell, "Tell Austin to wear protection!" I turned as red as a fire truck at her comment.

I quickly packed a small bag of clothes and other necessities before heading downstairs. My cellphone was still off, so I quickly turned it on in case Austin would call or text me.

After waiting for about half an hour, Austin texted me and said he was waiting outside. I said goodbye to my mom before hurrying out of the house, a huge smile on my face. I was also relieved to see that Austin was wearing a disguise when I got in the car.

"Did you tell your mom everything?" He asked as he started driving. We weren't driving to Colorado, but we were taking Austin's private jet, so we had to go to the airport. Dating a celebrity had its perks.

"Yeah, and she was actually understanding about it." I told him. "I thought she was going to be mad at me, but she wasn't."

"I told you everything would work out." He quickly grinned at me before looking back at the road.

"I know." I leaned my head against the window. "So, you called Jimmy and told him?"

"Yeah. I also called Tiffany and told her where I was going."

I looked at him. "How did she take it?"

He chuckled. "She actually screamed at me and begged for me to take her with me."

I rolled my eyes. "I really can't stand her. She's such a spoiled brat."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

The rest of the ride to the airport was filled with silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Once we arrived at the airport, Austin handed me a pair of sunglasses so I wouldn't look completely recognizable. We were actually able to get through the airport and make it to his jet without being recognized. I was so relieved.

I made myself comfortable in one of the seats while Austin went to talk to the pilot. Since I never told Trish what was going on, I sent her a quick text. All she did was respond with a winky face. I knew what she was implying.

Why was everyone implying that Austin and I were going to have sex? Sure, we had done it before, but wouldn't you find it awkward if your mom told you to tell your boyfriend to wear protection? Thank God Austin wasn't there to hear it.

Austin came out of the cock pit and walked over to the seat next to me. "We're taking off in a couple of minutes." I nodded and rested my head on his chest. "Are you excited?"

I smiled lightly. "Yeah. I'm excited that we get to have some alone time together."

"Me too." He started rubbing my back softly. "Try and sleep, alright?" I nodded, my eyes already getting heavy. "Love you, Als."

"Love you too, Austin." I mumbled before drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

**Alright, I figured that Austin and Ally should have a drama free weekend, so that will be the next chapter. Hope this one was good. Reviews are appreciated! Love you guys!**

**Oh, and the only reason I'm not updating Far Away From Home is because I have major writer's block. If anyone wants to throw some ideas at me, be my guest. Until then, I'll be focusing on this story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I promised a drama free chapter, I decided that there will be fluff in it. Probably a lot, though. LOL, whatever. But don't worry, there will be a lot of drama in the upcoming chapters. I have an idea and I hope you guys will like it. Enjoy this chapter!**

Ally POV

"I can't believe you forgot to bring a jacket." Austin laughed as we entered the cabin.

My teeth clattered and my skin was covered in goose bumps due to the freezing cold Colorado air that surrounded my body like a blanket. A freezing blanket.

"Shut up." I mumbled, my teeth continuing to clatter.

Once the door to the cabin was closed, Austin dropped our bags and wrapped me in a warm hug. He was wearing a nice, warm jacket, while I was wearing a thing sweatshirt. I was an idiot.

"You're so warm." I murmured, my face buried deep in his chest.

"That's because I'm wearing a jacket." He said, his voice full of amusement. "I still can't believe you forgot yours." He was full on laughing now.

I pulled away and crossed my arms over my chest. "I was in a rush and forgot it. Jeez!"

He chuckled. "Relax, Als. I'm pretty sure I have an extra jacket in my room."

Austin and his family would come up to this cabin every year, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had an entire wardrobe in his closet.

"Want me to start a fire?" He asked me, already walking towards the fireplace. I nodded and sat down on the couch, grabbing the blanket that was neatly laid out. I unfolded it and wrapped it around my cold body, instantly feeling the warmth.

While Austin dealt with starting a fire, I sent a quick text to my mom, letting her know that we arrived safely. I knew she was at work right now, so she wouldn't be able to text me back until later.

Once Austin got the fire going, he grabbed our bags and brought them into his room. From my spot on the couch, I scanned the cabin. The cabin wasn't too big, but wasn't too small. The cabin basically had a rustic look. There was a kitchen, a bathroom, and two bedrooms. One for Austin, and one for his parents. Overall, the cabin was comfortable and you could easily relax and enjoy your time here. I was glad that Austin and I would have some time to ourselves.

"Well, we have two days to ourselves." Austin said, collapsing on the couch. "What should we do?"

I shrugged and leaned into his side. "We could always go out, but then people might recognize you."

"Then I'll wear a disguise." He said. "But right now, all I want to do is stay right here with you."

"That's sounds perfect." I murmured. We fell into a comfortable silence, and I cherished every second of it. It was just us two. There was no Jimmy, Tiffany, and paparazzi. It was just me and Austin. That was the way I liked it.

"Do you regret doing this whole fake breakup?" Austin suddenly blurted out.

I leaned back and stared at him. "Why are you asking that question?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Because I can tell that sneaking around is killing you. I know it's killing me."

"Austin-"

"And the fact that I have to date Tiffany isn't helping this damn situation at all." He continued. "If I could, I'd yell at Jimmy until my throat was on fire." As he finished his ramble, his jaw was clenched and his nostrils were flaring.

"Hey," I gently touched his arm. "Calm down, alright?"

"I can't, Ally. This whole thing is frustrating, and all I want to do is take you out in public, but I can't." He was pacing at this point, and I hated seeing him like this.

"Austin," I stood up and grabbed his shoulders. "Stop, okay? I know this is hard, but we'll get through this."

"How are you so sure?" He asked, his eyes full of pain, concern, and worry.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'm not, but I can only hope." He groaned. "Look, let's not talk about this right now, okay? We came here to get away from all that drama, so talking about it isn't doing us any good."

He looked at me for a second before nodding. He pulled me in for a tight embrace, my head resting on his chest while he rested his head in the crook of my neck. "I'm sorry, Als."

"You have nothing to apologize for, Austin." I said softly. I pulled back. "Now, how about we make some lunch."

He raised an eyebrow. "We? You expect me to cook?"

"Uh, yes. Besides, I'm technically the guest." I smirked.

He scoffed. "Babe, you're not a guest. If my parents were here, then you'd be a guest. But since they're not…"

I playfully rolled my eyes pushed passed him, walking into the kitchen. "You know that there's no food, right." Austin reminded me as I went to open the fridge.

I dropped my hand and turned around to face him. "Then what are we going to do?"

He shrugged. "We can either go out or order in."

"Let's order in. I don't feel like leaving."

"Someone's lazy." He sing-songed as he grabbed the phone. I chuckled and sat down on the couch. "Does pizza sound good?"

"Yup." I glanced down at my phone to see the screen lit up, Trish's name popping up. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Als."

"Hey, Trish, what's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to call you since I'm so bored." I chuckled and rolled my eyes. "So, how's your mini vacation?"

I smiled softly. "We only got here like, an hour ago, but it's good. It's great not being around you know who."

"Too bad that'll only last two days."

"Thanks for bringing my mood down." I deadpanned.

She chuckled. "Sorry, Als. Alright, I'll let you go. Tell Austin I said hi."

"Will do. Bye, Trish."

"Later, girl." I pressed the end button and shut my phone off, preventing any interruptions. I stood up and walked into our bedroom, digging through my bag to grab some comfortable clothes. Once I found a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt, I quickly changed into them. I walked back out to see Austin placing the phone back in the dock, his back turned.

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his torso from behind, placing my cheek against his back. He slightly jumped, but almost immediately relaxed and turned around, wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Pizza ordered?" I asked, my voice slightly muffled.

"Yeah, it'll be here soon." He replied. "But when it does get here, can you get it?"

I looked up at him. "Uh, why?"

"Because I don't want anyone seeing me without a disguise on." I nodded. "But don't worry, I'll give you the money."

"Austin, you pay for literally everything." I told him. "Let me pay for once."

"What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't pay for anything?" He asked.

"A good one." I said in a 'duh' tone. He chuckled. "Can you let me pay this once?" I asked, sticking my bottom lip out.

He groaned and covered his face with his hands. "Als, why do you have to pout? You know I can't resist that face."

I giggled and removed his hands, revealing his face. "I know. That's why I did it? So can I pay?"

He sighed, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Fine. But just this once."

"Thank you." I kissed his cheek.

"Uh, you missed." He pointed to his lips which were slightly puckered. I playfully rolled my eyes and pecked his lips. But before I could pull back, he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer, deepening the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Bedroom." I mumbled against his lips. Without disconnecting our lips, Austin walked towards the bedroom, kicked the door closed, and dropped me onto the bed, his body hovering over me.

With our activities in motion, our pizza was long forgotten.

**I hope this chapter was good enough since I still have a little writer's block. And could you guys please check out my new story? It's called Not What It Seems. It's different from what I usually write, but I hope you'll like it. Reviews are appreciated! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I know I haven't updated this story in a long time, but I just completely lost my interest in it. I apologize to all of you who have been reading this story and enjoying it, but I will not be continuing it. Again, I am very sorry, but if I continued to write chapters, then they would just turn out crappy. I don't even think I'll be writing on Fanfiction anymore, but I will continue to read other stories. But I will be continuing to write on Wattpad. Thank you for understanding and thank you for reading and reviewing on all my previous stories. I appreciate it. I love you, guys. **


End file.
